My Guardian Angel
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: A two shot based on the season three premiere. Rated T to be safe. Echo X OC sort of a cross over in the beginning.
1. Vanessa

Beth: I made my own song fic its just up on the twin's account because I don't have a fan fiction yet. =) I couldn't decide on either Butterfly Fly Away or Airplanes so I used both! And two different animes/cartoons to boot! So I hope you all enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either songs or their artists, BeyBlade or Star Wars the Clone Wars. They belong to their original owners. If they were mine they wouldn't be as good. Haha. And Cody would have a girl already! And Domino squad wouldn't have lost members! Grrrrr.

Ha before I completely go on a rant hurry and enjoy!

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

XXX

"Tell me about what happened December 25th, 2013."

She knew that date well.

December 25th, 2013.

It didn't have much of a meaning to her anymore. That day was long gone and done. She just wanted to forget about it.

She sighed and ran a hand threw her ginger hair stalling. Gathering her thoughts.

"Vanessa."

A warning tone.

Inwardly she groaned. They all knew what has gone on! Why must they bring this day up again and again? For the love of all things evil why must they tear open old scars? Sometimes the past is best in well the past. Then she began to sing softly,

_You tuck me in  
Turn out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that_

"What the fuck is she doing?"

"Vanessa!"

"Answer the question girl!"

She tuned them out._  
_  
_Brush my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back_

People kept talking to her in millions of different languages but she didn't really pay attention or give a flying rats ass. She closed her violet eyes a small smile on her face. Then after a few more lines she opened her eyes.

"December 25th 2013."

All talking ceased. The assorted high ranking people stopped and looked at her.

"I was walking alone. Not going anywhere certain just wandering around. I was posing as a human although my mission was entirely different."

She chuckled softly.

"My mission was to protect the human Tala Ivanov. The Separatists needed to use him for something. The cause is still undetermined. I was-" She paused searching for the right word. "-compromised during the mission and now that the Seps know who I was then I was forbidden to do any field work for the remainder of the mission."

"You of course went rouge and did field work anyway. Is that correct?"

Long pause.

"Vanessa."

Another warning tone.

Quietly. "Yes."

"What? Please speak up for all to hear."

"I said yes."

Murmuring and the sounds of notes being taken were heard but Vanessa kept her head down and looked at the floor. She sang a few bars of a song she knew since she was a youngling. General Shakti* had taught it to her.

_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scare things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me_

"Miss Vanessa!"

"Sorry? What?"

She heard sighing.

"What happened after you went rouge?"

A pause. Vanessa took a deep breath before going on with her tale.

"I fell in love." She said softly her eyes glazing over.

_Flashback…_

_She turned and looked behind her. She cussed for a few seconds making people look at her. All she knew was that she _had_ to get far away from those demons. Her life, mission, and grade were riding on her succeeding on her final test! She looked behind her again. They were closer. She cussed and put on a burst of speed. Her ginger hair was flying out behind her and she hardly dressed like a young woman. More like a hoe that was new to these parts. Ducking into an ally she hid behind a dumpster and tried to calm her racing heart._

_She had to wear brown contacts to hide the abnormality of her violet eyes. Of course back when humans were a fairly new race there were different eye colors until the human race had doomed itself to only a few colors instead of the millions it was used to._

_Vanessa shook her head to clear herself of the memories. '_Now isn't the time to dream!'_ she scolded herself._

_Slowly leaving the ally she checked to see if the coast was clear. By then the sky had grown inky black and the lights were coming on. She could hardly see the stars. Vanessa quickly left the ally and started running down the opposite direction. Of course she could fly but that would tip of the hounds and demons and she really wasn't up for another life or death chase. At least not right now._

_Slowing down after she had run about twenty blocks Vanessa sat on a bench to rest and to catch her breath. Her throat was on fire it was so dry. Looking around at her new surroundings Vanessa spotted a vending machine. Perfect! She dug her hands into her pocket and came up empty. Cussing in frustration she noticed a park not far off._

'Maybe they have a fountain!'_ she thought._

_Her hopes soared. _

_After resting for a few more minutes Vanessa got up and wearily wandered over. She bent over and took a long drink. She didn't notice the red headed man come up from behind._

'Hey save some for the fish.'

_Vanessa quickly shot up and whirled around eyes wide. The man held up his hands palm up in a form of surrender._

'Hey cool it.'

'You know it isn't very nice to sneak up on people!' She grumped and folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry." He paused. "I'm Tala. You are?'

_Vanessa mentally rolled her eyes. Of course she knew who he was! He was her charge! She swallowed her comments and forced a smile._

'Vanessa.'

_He waited for a last name._

'Just Vanessa.'

_He nodded. Vanessa moved out of his way and continued on her way singing a song she had heard this morning,_

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now

_She didn't know what those words meant but she liked how they sounded._

Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin and smashin and crashin  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back

_She wandered down a jogging path and couldn't help herself but look back. He turned and stared at her. She turned back facing forward blushing from her roots and all over her face. _

_Oh for the love of Eris what was wrong with her?_

_She never really paid attention to guys. She wasn't a lesbian it's just that her studies were more important to her than sharing that "special" moment with that "special" someone. _

_Vanessa sighed and continued until she came to a small gazebo in the park. Two butterflies wrestled back and forth through the air. First right then left then up then down. Kinda like a little dance. She smoothed her tight jean skirt and sat down on the railing of the gazebo and watched the butterflies._

Flap your wing now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away

_Vanessa watched a bit sadly as the two flew away._

_She smiled just a faint one and gazed up at the moon. When was the last time she had a chance to enjoy herself like this? _

_Certainly not when she first started the academy. _

_Maybe on breaks? No busy with the family. _

_She sighed again. Sometimes the life of a Guardian Angel was hard. Hopping off the railing she wandered back down the way she came. Her charge was gone but she soon found him practicing her blading a way down the street. _

_With his shirt off. _

_Vanessa quickly ducked behind a tree her face flamed and breath uneven. She peeked back around again then back behind the tree._

'Damn boy!' she thought. "He is fine!"

_She took and deep breath and hid herself deep in the woods that surrounded the park. She climbed from branch to branch of a large tree until she was at the top. She stopped and closed her eyes as she felt the moon's ray wash over her in its comforting embrace. While she had closed her eyes she let nature take its course and let herself be transformed into her true self. When she opened her eyes again Vanessa was an angel. But not just any angel. A Guardian angel. The highest type of Angel there was besides Kira the Angle Queen._

_She had on a short white skirt with a top that barely covered her breasts and it was a halter with small diamonds on it. On her feet she wore gold flats that wrapped up her leg to her thighs. _

_It was her wings however commanded most of the attention. They were pure white and like all Guardians they seemed to shimmer in the moon light. Grinning Vanessa jumped off the tree and let her wings guide her to her charge._

_Stopping in front of him her head cocked to one side Vanessa smiled. Tala's expression was dumbstruck. She giggled and leaned in. Quickly she kissed him on the forehead then lips._

'May the Mother Moon and her children and the Goddesses Selene, Nyx, Eris, and Sarlett protect you from danger.' She murmured in her own language.

_She heard hounds in the distance. Sighing Vanessa smiled at him then turned and took a running leap before using her powerful wings to get her high in the sky._

'I will protect you my love!' she vowed

_I will!_

_End flashback…_

"VANESSA!"

She was startled back to reality.

"Sorry what?"

"What happened after you knew you loved him?"

Vanessa paused thinking.

"I frantically tried to undo whatever the Seps were doing to him." She said softly eyes seeing nothing. "I knew there was good in him. Kindness too. All I had to do was get to it but of course someone tipped off my superiors and when they found out that I had revealed myself to my charge and blessed him to boot I was immediately failed and taken off the mission."

"And after?"

"But that's just how the story unfolds…" she smiled remembering. She giggled.

_Flashback…_

_She danced around the square trying to earn a couple bucks by rapping BoB's part in Airplanes. She was quite good at it too._

But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then Ill switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

_She finished the part and bowed as people filled her hat with money. She was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. _

_A tight short jean skirt with black fishnet stockings and a top that stopped just under her boobs. Her bellybutton ring was shown for all to see._

_Sure she looked like a hoe but that was the idea. Whoever pays close attention to a slut? Well some people did but hey it was her cover, her legend, and she was sticking to it. _

_Firmly._

_Collecting her hat she went a ways over to a bench and counted her earnings. She snuggled deeper into her oversized gray sweatshirt. It was cozy and surprisingly warm. She rubbed her ankle through her black three inch heeled bacl leather boots._

'You know I thought hoes only did guys not show biz.'

_Startled Vanessa stood up and whirled around to face non other than Tala._

'You really need to stop doing that.'

'Doing what?'

'Startling me.'

_He said nothing. Vanessa stood up smiled at him and walked away. She knew there were other operatives watching her making sure she didn't interact with her failed charge. But hey they could tattle tale all they wanted. _He_ came to _her_. She smiled at the thought._

_End flashback…_

While the council above her were whispering Vanessa sung a few more bars of her childhood song,

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away_

"Why did he come to you?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did your failed charge come to you?"

She thought for a moment.

"I don't know."

"I see."

She sighed and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger looking up at all the council members. She was currently in the Senate right in the middle for all to see.

To discuss the case from a life time ago.

To rip at her heart.

To kill her slowly.

It was worse than any torture method.

She didn't know the way of males and why her failed charge picked her when the square was filled with far prettier girls. Just like males didn't know shit about females she didn't know shit about males.

Vanessa rubbed her temples trying to get rid of the head ache that was coming.

Or was it heart ache?

She didn't know anymore. They blended together now a days.

Singing to herself she let her mind wander,

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now_

It was an old Earth song that she still had stuck in her head. She muttered a quick prayer and wished on the first star she saw every night but since it was day time she doubted it would be out but hell it couldn't hurt to try.

'_Please to whoever is listening grant my wish. Keep my blessing strong and protect him from harm in Heaven._'

The Senate quit talking and her questioner, Chancellor Palpatine, turned back to her.

"You loved him but did he love you?"

She thought for a moment.

"Vanessa."

Again with the fucking warning tone!

Is that all he is good for? As soon as she thought that Vanessa knew he was capable of so much more. She knew what he was going to do in the future and she hated him for it.

No she loathed it.

Forcing her brothers to kill the people they were close to. She shuddered forgetting the Senate.

She fought to keep her emotions under control. Vanessa calmly looked up into the face of a killer and spoke,

"I'm not sure if he loved me like I did him but while I was protecting him I figured out what the Sep Boris and his goons were doing to Tala and his team and I knew I had to stop it." She paused. "I had gotten close enough to figure out what was happening and report it."

"And did you report it?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"I was pulled off the case." She answered calmly. "Once we are pulled off a case we are forbidden to speak of it any more. Angel Code."

There were angry hisses and gasps from the Senators.

"That is the way of my people."

"Do you know what happened? Why they died?"

"Yes I know what happened and why they died."

"Then tell us girl!" The chancellor commanded.

"Pulled off the case." She reminded him slightly amused.

More angry titters and such. She smiled faintly.

"Besides they are dead and it won't do you any good brooding on the subject." Vanessa told the Senators.

All hell broke loose then.

"This could have been prevented!"

"Force the angles to tell us!"

"Where is Boris now!"

"Why were we not informed?"

"Who was behind the experiment!"

"Banish and murder the traitor angels!"

Vanessa sat there quietly while she waited for order to be restored. She got a bit angry when she heard the last comment.

Rude!

She noticed several Jedi here and there all along the doors and such. After order was restored they all looked at her again.

"Who was behind the experiments?"

Vanessa smiled slightly.

"Do you really want to know ladies and gentlemen?"

"Yes."

"You already know who it is Chancellor."

He looked baffled. Vanessa smiled.

"Chancellor." Came a new voice.

It was Jedi General Shakti. She was smiling faintly.

"If I may interrupt but I must leave and resume my position on Kamino with my apprentice." She said lightly.

The Chancellor was taken aback.

"Oh of course." He turned to Vanessa.

"You may leave."

He was about to say something else when a messenger burst into the Senate. He gasped for breath and when he finally found the words they weren't good words,

"Generals Anakin and Obi-Wan are stranded on Geonosis and are in need of help!"

Instantly the Senate took action Vanessa and her tale forgotten. The ginger haired girl shook her head and rolled her eyes. Typical. She headed outside with General Shakti.

There she saw a young Tortuga girl. Younger than her standing with Master Yoda waiting for something or someone. Hell at age three hundred plus Vanessa was older than almost everyone here! Master Yoda was the exception.

Vanessa instantly knew who and what she was. And what she would become. She walked over and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. The confused youngling looked up at her.

"You will be a great Padawan to General Skywalker and in time you will find your soul mate. Your own man in armor."

With that she left with General Shakti. The girl was confused but over time she eventually understood what the strange red head was talking about. On the ship home they both her silent.

_Flashback…_

_Vanessa knelt on the grave said a small prayer and placed the flowers on all their graves. She bit back tears. If only she hadn't been taken off her charge! Then maybe they would have been still alive. _

_Still breathing. _

_Still here. _

_She got up off her knees and dusted her knees off of snow._

_The date?_

_December 25th 2019._

_Location?_

_Graveyard, Russia, Earth._

_Why?_

_To pay her respects to a great blader and his team mates._ _It wasn't their fault that the damned Sep Boris made them this way and injected them with a deadly drug that could and would be released at a random time. Unfortunately it had to have been when Boris himself was killed._ _She shook her head sadly._

'I'm sorry I failed you Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer, Ian.'

_The wind snatched her words and blew them north. She may have been his guardian angel for only a short time but she managed to dig underneath that hard shell of his and reach the softie under it._

_End flashback…_

Gently shaking her shoulder General Shakti woke Vanessa up and they exited the ship. They said a few words then parted to their own rooms.

Vanessa changed into her night clothes. A pair of soft shorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt. She climbed into bed and opened her window looking up at the moon.

Vanessa was a Child of the Moon yet she was exiled here for her failed charge. She let a few tears fall before wiping them away. Just as she was about to close her window she saw a shooting star.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now_

Vanessa smiled to herself and made a wish.

'May the Mother Moon and her children and the Goddesses Selene, Nyx, Eris, and Sarlett protect me from danger and may them bless me and keep me strong as I take on a new charge and pass my finials.'

She muttered and let the wind snatch it away and carry it to the Heavens. Still smiling she closed her eyes and fell asleep exhausted from her day in the Senate. Vanessa sang softly as she drifted off to sleep,

_Flap your wing now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away_

XXX

Beth: Haha yeah I know this probably doesn't make much sense and it was COMPLETELY different then what I had originally gone with but I kinda like this. Don't you? I had planned on adding more but I think this will do. I'm planning on adding another on just like this but so far I haven't got it done yet. Hopefully the next one will make much sense. The Angel Queens name is pronounce Key-ra. Kira.

I'm sorry if Tala seems a bit out of character.

R&R people! It makes me feel so special!

*I have no Idea how her name is spelled that's just how I heard it on the Season three premiere.

(Shhh-ack-tee) Shakti.


	2. The battle and ending

Beth: This is the second part to My Guardian Angel. It takes place during the season three premiere. Both episodes. Enjoy!

Summery~ During her exile on Kamino Vanessa's world is thrown into chaos. A small droid army has attacked the place she now calls home and is ruining everything. Then the clone she may have had a crush on back in the day came back and well she does something incredibly stupid and probably reckless. And well things just got _a lot_ more interesting between them.

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

X 

She opened the hologram and a familiar face look back at her. The young woman took a deep breath and began to speak.

xxx

My name is Vanessa. Yes _that_ Vanessa. Ya know the one who blew that mission? Yeah I know you want me to go into detail. To freaken bad. Go find someone else to tell you because I most certainly am not!

Anyway my story starts a few months after I was sent to exile. I was sixteen at the time. I had grown accustomed to my routine here on Kamino. Wake up, meditate, eat, read, train with General Shakti, watched the clones work out for a bit (I am still a girl ya know), read or draw, eat, you get my drift. I guess I should start at the beginning...

xxx

She ran down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of the door. Smoothing down her ginger hair and clothes. A pair of short black shorts and a black halter top. On her feet she had on a pair of black boots that showed her toes and stopped an inch from her knee. Knocking on the door she waited for a reply.

"Enter."

She took a deep calming breath and opened the door. She strode up and stood behind the three masters. General Shakti, and the two bounty hunters. Peering around the general she saw a squad of clones on the practice field. By studying their formation she instantly recognized then as Domino Squad. She stifled a small laugh.

'What a joke.' she thought.

"Vanessa. You must not pass judgment on those you do not know." Shakti said without turning around.

"Yes mistress."

"See even Vanessa thinks they're failures!"

"Erm. I wouldn't say that they are failures. I think they just need more help."

"Humph."

"Please both of you stop bickering." Skakti said gently.

Vanessa stuck her tongue out at the bounty hunter. He hissed and glared at her. She smiled sweetly.

"Vanessa."

"Sorry mistress."

The three masters turned their attention back to the clones on the practice field. They were doing horribly. As usual.

"Vanessa."

"Yes Master?"

"Please go down to their barracks and wait for further orders."

Startled Vanessa nodded, "Yes Master."

The red head left confused. Her violet eyes clouded over with worry about her master's plan.

"So what are you planning?"

"Something." Shakti had a small smile on her face. "Number ninety-nine please send up the cleaning crew."

"Yes mistress. We'll clean it up."

The Master Jedi smiled and left the practice room leaving the Bounty Hunters confused.

xxx

Vanessa sighed. "I knew I was going to regret coming here." she muttered to herself dejectedly. "Of all places they had to send me to it had to be Kamino." she sighed wishing for some comfort food.

Turing around the corner she found that she had beat Domino squad to their barracks. She tied her long hair into a glossy high ponytail and sat down on a bench to wait for them to appear. Hearing voices she got up and turned around putting her hands on her hips.

Coming around the corner Domino squad, who consisted of Hevy, Cutup, Droidbait, Fives and Echo, were surprised to find General Shakti's padawan learner standing there looking like she wished she were somewhere else. Staring at each other Echo was the first to speak.

"What brings you here Miss Vanessa?" He asked her in a formal tone.

A small smile crept on her face and she spoke two simple words.

"No clue." She shrugged.

The clones stood there awkwardly. She had her hands on her hips and that small smile still on her face. She wasn't going anywhere. Around the corner came the bounty hunter she came to as Brick. The one that looked like he had a giant brain for a head. He sneered at them a smirk on his face.

"Well lookie here. We have a squad of rejects and a guardian angel who can't save the life of her charge." he smirked and laughed.

The clones looked back at Vanessa who had her hands clenched into lethal fists and her face was flamed. A Guardian Angel who couldn't save her charge. It just wasn't possible or heard of. The small girl strode forward until she was a foot from the bounty hunter.

"Listen well Brick because I do not want to repeat myself." she snarled at him in a low and deadly voice. "How my mission ended is not of you or anyone's concern. Now if you would leave get the fuck of _my_ planet I won't be forced to take drastic measures and force your fat head up your ass!"

The surprised bounty hunter looked down at her.

"Do I make myself clear Brick?"

He smirked then started laughing. "Such ferocity in such a failure." he sneered.

Vanessa hissed and almost launched herself at him. Almost. Then she smiled sweetly.

"I'm so sorry Brick but I'm going to have to pull rank here." Vanessa said in a voice that wasn't sorry.

He laughed. "What rank!"

She pulled her lips back into a smile. "I'm not a full Jedi or Guradian Angle but I'm still the Padawan learner of Master Jedi Shakti therefore I am still of higher rank then you and also by my high birth." she looked him over. "Then again even the clones are higher rank then a simple bounty hunter." She sneered the last part.

Brick looked down at her surprise. Then he snarled down at her, "I hope you die a thousand deaths."

With that he strode away knocking poor ninety-nine down.

"The feelings mutual!" she called after him.

Vanessa went over and helped ninety-nine up. "Are you ok?"

"Yes miss."

She smiled at him then turned and glared at the clones that had gathered around.

"Stop gawking like idiots and get to work!" she ordered.

The clones hastily did as she told. All except Domino squad that is.

"Ummmm Miss Vanessa?" Cutup asked boldly. His brothers took a few steps back. Curious if Vanessa was still angry and not wanting to be in her line of fire.

The red head turned around. "Yes?"

"Ummm…erm..ahh." he fidgeted.

Vanessa waited patiently.

"Is that true?" Cutup asked nervously. "About your failed mission."

He heard his brothers suck air behind him. Cutup gulped nervously. She really wasn't that tall but she was still a padawan and after her little display with Brick she proved that red heads had a terrible temper.

They waited nervously for her reaction.

Vanessa was shocked. No clone ever asked her that. They all ignored her. Of course when she first got there they were curious about her red hair but then after a few days when they learned who she was they started ignoring her. Probably not to jinx themselves with their own bad luck.

Vanessa blinked and looked at him lover. Her eyes narrowed before she answered.

"Yes that did happen and if you value your lives you won't ask me again." She said icily.

They nodded. Not a problem. Just then General Shakti came around the corner and the clones snapped to attention.

"At ease."

They did as they were told.

"Vanessa." She did not sound happy.

"Yes master?"

"Brick tells me that you two had a…ah…argument and that you hit him?"

Vanessa was shocked then she was pissed beyond belief.

"Master that isn't what happened. Yes we got into an argument but I never hit him!"

Master Shakti looked sad.

"I'm sorry Vanessa but he is insisting on that you did hit him. He even has a black eye where you punched him."

Vanessa turned to Brick who did in fact have a black eye. And a few small claw marks that looked like nails. Her nails.

"B-but master!" Vanessa squeaked out still shocked.

"I'm sorry Vanessa but you will have to be forced to spend some time in your room as punishment." Shakti looked sad. She had been doing so well too. She left the stuttering padawan behind and walked away.

All she saw was red and Bricks face. Then all over a sudden she was dizzy and swayed. The last thing she saw was a clone's face before she blackened out.

Not knowing what to do Echo had caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"So now what?"

"You take her to her room as her punishment."

The clones turned around. It was Brick who had come to gloat. He didn't know why but right then he wanted to seriously hurt Brick. Tightening his arms around Vanessa to keep himself from giving her to one of her brothers and beating the shit out of him Echo gave Brick and stiff nod and left carrying the fainted girl.

After trying a few times he finally found her room. It was up in a tower that had a balcony and was up very high. Hers was the only room up there.

Looking around Echo placed the girl gently on her bed and tucked a strand of hair from her face. He wasn't quite sure what it was but she looked kinda pretty when she slept. As soon as he had that thought he quickly stood up like she had burned him.

Blushing red Echo shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. What the hell was wrong with him? She was totally out of his league not to mention that when she was finally lifted from exile she would leave and not even glance back. She was also too young for him. Damn speeded up ageing. That calmed him down some and stopped the blood from rushing south.

Sighing and with one last look at the sleeping teen girl before leaving. Soon after he left Vanessa woke up and attempted to leave but found clones outside her door. She sighed and went back inside to her room. Night had fallen and word had gotten back to her that Domino squad had passed their final test. She smiled up at the moon.

"Congrats guys." She muttered.

She may not like them but all clones should pass their final test and when she heard that Brick had "accidently" lost their cable belts and they still passed she had burst out laughing tears streaming down her face. She officially loved Domino squad.

Glancing up at the moon then back at the door she let herself be transformed. Opening her pure white wings and flying down to the icy waters Vanessa smiled and folded her wings dropping like a rock into the water. As she used her powerful wings to propel her forward she took a little swim before going back to her room.

After getting changed and climbing into bed she found herself dreaming about Domino squad. They had out witted Brick and that made her insanely happy.

"I knew they were smart." She muttered before falling asleep.

XXX

_Fast forward four years…_

It was pouring rain when Anakin and Obi-Wan reached Kamino. They left the ship and into the hanger where they met General Shakti. Trailing behind her was Vanessa. Both Jedi were surprised that she was still there. One rumor had circulated that Vanessa had died. Another said she had run away. Obviously it was neither.

"Masters Skywalker and Kenobi." Shakti greeted them "How nice to see you again."

"As is it you Shakti." Obi-Wan said. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"As I." Shakti said.

"Shall we get a move on?" Anakin asked a bit impatiently.

"Of course Master Skywalker let's not stand around here. I have everything set up in the control room." Shakti said.

She turned to Vanessa. "Please show the troops where to go."

The red head nodded. "Yes master."

She motioned for Cody and Rex to follow her. After a few seconds hesitation they did as they were told. She led them around a few pieces of cargo to where the rest of the troops were at after they disembarked.

"Miss Vanessa!" a clone came up rushing.

"Yes?"

"We have learned that the Seppertis plan on attacking Kamino!"

Vanessa laughed. "It's just a silly little rumor. Go back to your post."

The clone nodded and left.

Cody and Rex looked at each other.

"Are you sure that's wise Miss Vanessa?" Cody asked.

"They'll find out soon enough. Why cause a panic now?" she smiled at him slightly. A bell clanedg somewhere.

"Excuse me. I am needed elsewhere." She turned and was about to leave when Rex stopped her.

"Where are we supposed to go?"

"Oh right." Vanessa thought for a moment. "Give me a couple of hours. I'll have to check the building plans for the best way to defeat them and have you place your men."

She smiled and turned to walk away. She got a few paces before turning back to them again. "Welcome home." With that Vanessa left and walked out of sight.

xxx

"Wow it feels like it was just yesterday since we were last here Fives."

"I know Echo. I know."

The two clones grinned when they passed a small group of cadets.

"Off to target practice." Echo said.

"Ah I remember target practice." Fives said fondly.

"Didn't you almost kill everyone in the room?" Echo asked.

Five flushed. "That gun was a malfunction and you know it!" he snapped.

Eco laughed. "Of course it was Fives."

"Humph."

Just then they heard a clatter of guns falling to the floor. Followed by some snickering that was quickly shut up. Up ahead a red head and an old man were picking up guns. Vanessa and ninety-nine. Echo and fines look at each other.

"Well this should be fun." Fives said.

Echo nodded. He managed to get over his pathetic crush on Vanessa but now that he saw her again it came back at full force. He calculated the years. It had been four years since they left and she was fifteen at the time. So that would make her now nineteen and hell did she look like it.

Echo couldn't take his eyes off of her. '_She's grown._' He noted.

Vanessa had grown taller and she now had bigger boobs than the last time he had seen her. Her waist had slimmed down by a lot and so had her stomach. She still had on the basic outfit. Black halter, black shorts, and black boots. Her hair seemed to have grown longer and even redder. She was bent over so he got a nice view of her ass and well he wasn't even going to acknowledge some of his thoughts on that.

Turing around he noticed she hadn't seen them yet it was only when ninety-nine had look up and spotted them that Vanessa turned around. She smiled when she saw them.

'_Oh dear Kami.'_ Echo thought. '_could she have gotten any more beautiful?'_

Vanessa hugged Fives then Fives and Ninety-nine got to talking. She quickly hugged Echo around his chest which was all she seemed to reach.

"Where's the rest of the Domino squad?" she asked letting him go.

It took Echo a full minute to register that she had talked.

"What?" he asked feeling stupid.

Vanessa laughed. Was it just him or did the world seem brighter when she laughed?

"I said where is the rest of Domino squad?"

"Oh." He was silent.

"There was this mission on a planet and well Hevy had to sacrifice himself for us to win." Fives said. "But Cutup and Droidbait should be around here somewhere."

"Ah well how am I supposed to give him this back?" Ninety-nine asked.

He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small metal that Hevy had given him.

"Hevy gave you his medal?" Fives asked surprised.

Ninety-nine nodded.

"Miss Vanessa?"

Echo saw a look of annoyance flash across her face before she turned around with a smile on her face to the clone that had interrupted them.

"Yes?"

"You are wanted in the control room."

She sighed. "I'll be right there."

The clone left. She gave them a small smile. "I'm sorry boys but I'm needed elsewhere."

She gave both Fives and Echo another hug before walking away. Echo couldn't help himself. He watched as her ass swayed from side to side feeling like an old pervert. Fives and Ninety-nine exchanged a glance. Fives's face broke into an evil grin. He slung an arm around Echo's shoulders.

"You like her!" He cackled.

Echo flushed red. "No I don't!" he protested.

Fives laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Suuuuure ya don't buddy."

"I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

WHACK!

Fives stood there rubbing the back of his head where Echo had hit him. Beside him Ninety-nine was chuckling. The two headed in the direction that Ninety-nine was heading in. Fives was going to help Ninety-nine put the guns away.

xxx

Sirens were wailing and red lights were going off. The clones were rushing around getting ready and in the command post Shakti and Obi-Wan were trying to discover Grivious's plan. Anakin was up in space fighting there.

Vanessa was organizing the troops and working in the Med Bay. She was rushing this way and that getting ready. Her lightsaber was at her hip and she was ready at a moment's notice to fight.

"Vanessa!"

She turned to find Echo there.

"You are wanted in the command post."

She sighed. Of course she was. "Alright I'm coming." She gave some instructions to another clone before leaving with Echo.

They hurriedly walked down some corridors to the command post. They stopped outside the doors and faced each other.

"Good luck Vanessa."

"Thanks you too."

She didn't know what drove her to do it but the next thing she knew what that his helmet was off and she was kissing him passionately. She was going to get so much hell for this but it was worth it. So very worth it. She broke away gasping before grinning at him and entering the command post. Gathering his wits Echo put his helmet back on and left to his post.

xxx

"We have discovered his plan." Obi-Wan told her as soon as she entered.

Vanessa nodded.

"You need to use your special ability and scan the waters." Shakti told her.

Obi-Wan was momentarily taken a back. "But I thought I was to go?"

Vanessa gave him a small smile. "With all due respect General Kenobi I ah know these waters better than you."

"Vanessa do it. Hurry!" General Shakti told her.

The red head nodded. "Yes Master."

She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing Shakti?" Obi-Wan asked a bit worriedly.

The Tortuga woman smiled. "Yes Obi-Wan I am sure."

He didn't look reassured.

xxx

Vanessa ran through the corridors and hallways until she reached the ship hanger. She stopped at the entrance when she saw droids of all sorts come out of these squid like ships. She sighed and closed her eyes and raised her hands. She imagined the water raising up and freezing the droids in their place. When she opened her eyes all the droids were frozen solid and Vanessa was panting at the force of something that large.

"Well don't just stand there get to work!" she yelled at the clones who had stopped to gawk.

She closed her eyes and let herself be transformed. When that was done she jumped off the edge of the hanger and into the foaming waves below. Crashing into the waves with enough force to take her breath away Vanessa opened her eyes and quickly saw what she was supposed to.

Aqua droids were building attack ships and it was her job to stop them. She closed her eyes and let the power from deep within her loose. Feeling the raw energy burst forth from her finger tips filled Vanessa with joy. She suddenly felt a million times better and let even more energy flow out of her.

She let the magic stop and found that she had frozen all the droids and the water above her. Going down a few feet and did a quick burst of speed and broke through the ice and up into the air flapping hard to stay aloft. Vanessa saw that she had accidently frozen some of the support beams that held the place up. She left them there as reinforcements for the building.

Quickly she went back to her normal state and helped cut down some droids. While doing that she found herself face to face with none other than that assassin.

"So you must be the famous angel who failed such a simple task." She said sweetly.

Vanessa smiled. "And you must be the famous assassin who can't even take down your targets." She answered back just and sweet.

Ventress hissed and lunged at her. Vanessa quickly blocked her with her own light saber. The continued their deadly dance when Obi-Wan interrupted.

"I'm sorry Vanessa but she's mine."

"Knock yourself out."

Vanessa left them to it.

"Dear Obi-wan. I was thinking that I was never going to get my chance with you."

"Have no fear Ventress. I am here now."

They were soon fighting lightsabers clashing.

Leaving the fight behind her Vanessa killed every droid she came across and then she met General Grivious. Seeing her the great metal beat lunged at her only to be stopped by Anakin. At Obi-Wan's instance he had come back.

"Go Vanessa!"

Sighing again she left leaving yet another fight behind her. Quickly going down the corridors she stopped at the DNA chamber. She knew that they would eventually come here so she ducked inside and waited up in the rafters. Just as she had predicted Ventress came and took the DNA. Quietly she crept down behind Ventress.

"Sorry but that isn't yours."

Ventress turned around startled then hissed her annoyance.

"So the little failure found me." She sneered.

Vanessa was reminded of Brick she hissed at the thought and Ventress laughed because she thought Vanessa had hissed at her comment. While she was distracted Vanessa sprang at Ventress.

"Give me that DNA!"

"No!"

The lighsabers flashed when they clashed together. Vanessa's purple and Ventress's red ones. The "danced" like that for a while before Ventress used the force and caused Vanessa to sail backward and land on her ass. The assassin laughed and ran out the door. Vanessa quickly got up and chased after her.

They met in the hanger where the sun had come out to play. Breathing hard the two women stared at each other before the DNA capsule soared out of Ventress's hand and into Anakin's.

"End of the line Ventress!" Vanessa snarled creeping closer.

"I think not!"

Ventress force pushed them back and jumped into a small air craft piloted by Grivious.

"Until next time!" she called.

Vanessa hissed and shut off her lightsaber. Anakin did the same.

"So did ya have fun?" Vanessa asked Anakin.

"Always."

She smiled. "Let's go back to the command post."

The two took off running killing all the left over droids. They quickly entered to find Obi-Wan and Shakti. While the three of them were talking Vanessa slipped out of the room and to the barracks there she saw a dead Ninety-nine. She gasped softly a hand covering her mouth tears sprang into her eyes.

Looking up Echo noticed her. He grabbed her arms and led her away from the others. They looked at each other for a minute.

"That kiss." Echo started.

"I'm sorry." Vanessa said quickly. "I don't know what came over me."

"I'm not."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not sorry. About the kiss I mean."

"And why not?"

Echo took a deep breath and took off his helmet to see her properly.

"I love you. I have since I first met you. And that intensified when you first stood up to Brick."

She grinned and before he knew it she was kissing him again. He was surprised but pleased and kissed her back.

"I love you too."

"Mine." He said a bit possessively.

She giggled. "Yours."

They looked at each other before going back to the main hanger where everyone was assembled. There Vanessa was greeted by the Angel Queen herself and some other Guardian Angles. Including her best friend Karina.

As they approached Kira turned and smiled at Vanessa.

"My dear."

"Mother." Vanessa said a bit stiffly. She curtsied deeply.

Echo was suddenly reminded of when she told Brick of her high birth.

Kira smiled a bit sadly.

"My dear daughter we have decided that you have earned your freedom back to the Heavens where you belong as a Guardian Angel."

Vanessa was shocked. "I don't know what to say."

"Well yes of course!" Karina chimed in.

"I." Vanessa paused. She got a determined look on her face. "I'd rather stay here."

The Angel Queen's face fell.

"I can't leave." Vanessa looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." She looked up into her mother's eyes when she said the last part.

Kira recovered quickly. "I am greatly saddened by that my daughter but you will still be a Guardian Angel you will just be posted here. Not to mention to go the Heavens and such."

Vanessa smiled at that. "Thank you mother."

The queen inclined her head. "Come we leave." She ordered her accompany.

There was flash of light and they were gone.

"Are you sure about this Vanessa?" Shakti asked worriedly.

Vanessa nodded. "I'm sure Master."

Shakti smiled a bit before turning and sweeping away. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Cody, and Rex followed. Vanessa smiled up at Echo.

"My room?"

"Sure."

Later when he went to see what they were up to Fives claimed to have heard certain noises coming from her room. It still gives him nightmares to this day.

xxx

That's pretty much it. I finally became a Guardian Angel and went I went up to see my mother I saw Tala there. He was really happy for me. I knew that I would never forget him as long as I lived. And I am. Happy I mean. I now have two children. All Echo's I swear. A boy and a girl. So I'm pretty busy but extremely happy. Now if you excuse me Karina I hear knocking on my door.

Vanessa logged off the hologram and opened the door to see Echo there. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She giggled and shut the door.

Back in her own room in the Heavens Karina smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Nessie." She muttered to the blank hologram.

She got up and stretched looking down at the black piece of paper she had forgotten to take notes on.

"Oops. I'll have to have her tell it to me again tomorrow." She muttered before going to bed.

XXX

Yay it's finally done! Took me forever to! Not as good as I wanted it to be but I think it turned out ok for the second thingy. What do you think? R&R!

Karina~ Car-rina

Kira~ Key-ra


End file.
